movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald and Heather's Wedding
Transcript (That lovely morning at Gerbiliton) (the sun shines) (Everybody gathered around the garden cathedral) (all together) Bloo: If I have ears showing, Is this gonna be a celebration here or something? Mr. Herriman: It's Heather's wedding. Zozi: Anything by that? Mac: What Heather? Cheese: The Possum Heather. Bartok: Oh nice. And who's the lucky possum? Frankie: Not just a possum. A gerbil to be seen. Periwinkle: No way! What you mean is, He's Gerald Gerbil! Tickety Toc: Sorry, mate. Steve: Some of you don't believe. Right? Joe: Well, you should. (BOOM!) Gerald and Heather's Wedding Kevin: Hooray! (Blue barks "Let's get this party started!") (Magenta barks "Right away!") (Song begins) (and plays) Lillian: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Heather and Gerald are gonna have a weddin' Stephenie: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, Everybody will be here, So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do something with your hair. Mandy: You can't wear outfits that are naughty. Billy: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Irwin: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Yes Man: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Pickle: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, So I'm goin' to paint the town Fat Albert: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! PPGs: Gerald's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Zack: My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Anderson: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Timothy Q. Mouse: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Pajamas Sam: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Jake: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Alexia and Kesha: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, And it's got us all aglow Toad: If a hero could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Luigi: Sure, There's nothing to it. Mario: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, But we're not sure that we'll go Peach: Although the bride is la-de-dah. Daisy: The groom is awfully low Weasel: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Baboon: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Weasel: What could possibly go wrong? Nasty Goats: There's a party here in Gerbiliton. And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Red Deer: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Johnny Bravo: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, And the loot is pourin' in! Cat: I like this wedding stuff so far. Dog: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Dexter: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers. Grim: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Courage: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Cow: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Ed: There's a party here in Gerbiliton Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Edd: For that matter, where's the groom? Eddy: Don't know. Merl: Where can he be? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Gerald was thinking) (of a plan) Gerald: Think, Think, Think. Anais: Hey, What's wrong, Gerald? Got yourself a headache? Darwin: Are you alright? Gerald: No. No. I was just thinking. Gumball: Is that so? What's it about? Toadette: Explain. Gerald: I... Oh dear. You made me forget. Darwin: If I was you, I think about head on your way. Gerald: Why? Gumball: What do you mean? Darwin: Cause it's your wedding day. Gumball: Remember? Gerald: My wedding day? Oh. Anais: Got it? Gerald: I remembered now. There's a party here in Gerbiliton And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Heather: There's a party here in Gerbiliton, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Gerald: I never ever had a real family. Heather: I never had a true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me. Serena: Now they are more members joining our team, no doubt. Periwinkle: There's a party here in Gerbiliton And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day Tulio: Gerald's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Gerald could've come so far... Miguel: They're finally getting married! Robots: They're finally getting married! The Greaser Dogs: They're finally getting married! Mushu: Look at all those presents! Heather: We're finally getting married! Slippery:They're finally gettin' married! Gerald: I'm finally getting married! Weasels: They're finally getting married at the party in Gerbiliton! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me PPGs: To the party in Gerbiliton! (Song ends) (and stops) Elbert: The party's starting now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! I cannot stop! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Jaden: Okay, bro. You can stop now. Fiona: Elbert. Jaden: Enough, bro. Elbert: What? Kesha: Enough song. Elbert: Okay. Sorry. Alexia: That's okay. Narrator: Meanwhile... Trevor Jr.: Nobody knows the trouble I seen. Nobody knows my sorrow. Trevor Sr: Oh, sonny. Do brighten up. Sing something with a little jump in it. Trevor Jr.: Okay. It's a small world after all... Trevor Sr: No! No. Anything... but that. Trevor Jr.: Fine. See the people walking down the street, Fall in line just watching all their feet, They don't know where they've want to go, But they're walking in time. Trevor Sr: Similar. But not bad. (Trevor Sr do a go beat) (while Trevor Jr sings) Trevor Jr.: They got the beat, They got the beat, They got the beat. Trevor Sr: Atta boy. Both: Yeah! They got the beat. Trevor Sr: That's right, my boy. Trevor Jr: (sighs) I should've just went to that wedding today. Trevor Sr: (as Scar) What?! What did you say? Trevor Jr: (as Zazu) Uh, Nothing? Trevor Sr: (as Scar) You know the law. Never ever mention that thing ever again. I don't like them since we'll get used to weddings! Trevor Jr.: (as Zazu) Yes, Pop. We'll get use to them. I-I... Well, I only mentioned them to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Trevor Sr: Well, good. Those heroes will be our slaves. (Back with us, The news channel was on) (and playing) Dexter: Hello, Hello, Hello. Welcome to our today's broadcast. Johnny Bravo: Our broadcast is now playing. Stimpy: Cause we're giving you the marriage of a gerbil name Gerald and a possum name Heather. Ren: That's right. And who knows how many subscribers other users need to help them make full parody films? Yakkity Yak: Who knows? Shh... Dagnino: We'll just have to wait and see. (Birds flew past them) Bruma: Since we really should do more Squirrel Theater plays, that is. Xiro: But don't forget, This had brought you by Rodents. Kairel: As long as more members join us for more spoof traveling. Gerald: I hope no baddies are here to wreck it. Spy Fox: Yeah. Hopefully. Rocky: Gerald, Look a baddie! Gerald: What?!? Where? (Rocky laughs) (and as Andrina laughs) Gerald: Darn you two! Katrina: Very funny. Professor Owl: No jokes in this wedding. Andrina: It's very serious business. Rocky: Okay. Okay. Andrina: Sorry. (Fanfare) Kenai: Oh. It's time. Stellaluna: Come on now. Hammy: Oh, Look. It's a grateful moment. (Bear roars and he pushes him away) Get that bear outta here. Sorry. Coco: Coco coco. ("My mistake.") (We looked back) (to see someone) Gerald: Huh? (sees someone) (Heather appears) (and arrives) Gerald: (gasps) Wow. (Heather steps forward) Josephine: Oh my. The bride looks... Beautiful. Edmund: Sure looks wonderful. (Manfred sees a sign): Heroes' Wedding Day. No Baddies Allowed. Springbaky: Well, now. That's the reason more weddings are on the way. Chimpy: Let's not remind the viewers how many weddings that they have so far. Boar: Yeah. No doubt about it. (They climb up a tree) Feisty Badger: Up to the top we go. (They peek) Sailor Rat Ball: Aha. Just as we expect. Gerald: I... I never seen you look so pretty and lovely before. Heather: Why, thanks, you are really good at calling me pretty. Gerald: Well then, Shall we? Heather: With pleasure. Eduardo: It's far too magical. I'll never cry. Never. Wilt: Neither will I. (They walked forward) (together) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Man! I never get a kid since I never got married. Erebus: Because you're ugly. Remember? And that's all you'll ever be. Mouseysqueaky: I beg you pardon, Erebus?! Slade: It's true. That's why each girl you meet refuse to marry you years ago. Fang: You may not have a kid as a crime, but you must stop rejecting every girl coming to call. Jackal: The law says you... Mouseysqueaky: Must find a love to get married to. Jackal: And... Both: Thou shalt not kidnap. Me-Mow: That's the way you will have some kids of your own kind. Mouseysqueaky: Then maybe I should quit on being like Rumpelstiltskin! Poisonous Snake: And that's the way we'll have those heroes as slaves. We'll see. Slade: Oooooooooh! Jackal: You know what that means, don't you? Erebus: I forbid him of having stolen babies and kids. Dicki: I beg your pardon? (Back with us) (however) (Professor Owl clears throat) (and announces) Karen (as Alice): Well? Ellie: We're waiting. Professor Owl: Now, then, we're gathered for a couple in love like Gerald and Heather, who are in love. Karen (as Alice): Is that all? Professor Owl: Then, Gerald, you wish for Heather, who can be your forever wife? Gerald: Yes. Certainly will. Professor Owl: And you, Heather, wish for Gerald, who will be your forever husband? Heather: Yes. He'll always be mine. Always. Professor Owl: So I'll pronounce you... Husband and wife. (They smiled) (at each other) (Then kissed) (and hugged) (Bells ring and we cheered) (and clapped and whistled) (Gerald gave her a silver locket) (to give to) Heather: Oh. It's so beautiful. Gerald: And lovely too. (Then they place their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (with delight) (Farmer Macusoper saw this on TV) Macusoper: Oh dear. Yet another wedding to get used to. Ah well. If anyone knows that's true, it is. (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) (Song begins) (and starts) Danny: Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night Stanz: Pour the wine, light the fire Girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands I will do anything, Girl you need only ask Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Einstein: Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night Danny: Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor. (on the floor) Stanz: I'm going to take my clothes off too. Einstein: I made plans to be with you All: Girl, whatever you ask me, you know I can do Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Danny: Baby tonight is your night And I will do you right Stanz: And I will do you right Just make a wish on your night Einstein: I will give you the love of your life Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to (Repeat) Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to (Repeat) (They had a beautiful wedding ever) (so much) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Then Later On... (Lionel reads the headlines, Snarls and tears it up) Lionel: Oh, come on! Seriously? Another wedding to be found? Poodles: Life isn't fair. You know? Lionel: You know what's untrue? More weddings coming up! That's why! Poodles: Lionel! Lionel: Oh, sorry. I just had to do that, didn't I? My apologies. (Dim reads it) Dim: Man! Now another wedding? They never stop, do they?! Eliza: That's how life needs to go. Bull: Like the song by Marmalade - Ob-La-Di. Bazooka: Same thing each time. Dim: I know, right? Eliza: Most beautiful marriages. Dim: Hmph! Pain in my pin feathers, I call 'em. Bazooka: Yeah. The master really would make those heroes slaves. (Isabella read it) Isabella: Good job, guys. So far, so good. Heather: I love that headline. Gerald: So do I. Heather: I doesn't matter that a possum and a gerbil could mix in love. Right? Because we're rodents. Gerald: That's right. (They giggled) (and cackled) (Scene ends) (and stops) Zack, Ernest, and Gerald Logo (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Inc) Category:Weddings